Tiny Slip
by chloe523
Summary: Her hair was so annoying and she just couldn't watch her mouth. Ooooh someone caught Sasuke's attention. R&R pleaaaaase!


Author's note: Hello, everyone. I'm sort of new to writing stories. This is Actually my first and it is a one-shot. Sorry if there are errors. No one's perfect, haha. Enjoy.

XXX

He stared at her yet one more time that day. He couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault her pink hair kept standing out. Ah yes, of course it would stand out. I mean, who else had _natural_ pink hair? Apparently, no one else he knew but her.

This man was Uchiha Sasuke. 17 years old. What most people think of as the hottest and absolutely the most drop-dead gorgeous man who ever lived. Yes, he also had fan clubs. Everyone would think that's natural..for someone like him at least.

It surprised people though that this _fine_, _very_ fine young man was single. He could get any girl he would want to be his girlfriend! Yet, he doesn't have one. But, why you may ask? Because he _hated_ girls.

They were always after him. Stalking him, drooling over him, chased him everywhere, tried getting his attention, literally jump on him and _it...was ANNOYING._ It made him furious every single day. But, he still had some female friends though. Fine, not exactly friends as in with an s but, he had _one _female friend.

That was Sakura.

Sakura was also 17 years old. She was indeed intelligent. She was also kind and sweet. The perfect daughter, her parents thought of her. She was also pretty, but she didn't wear short shorts or any other _indecent_ clothes, she liked staying simple. The only thing that bothered Sasuke about her was..

Her _pink_ hair.

No, it didn't look disgusting or anything, it was just..just, just unusual for Sasuke. He just found it very rare for someone to have pink hair. It was very awkward for him. Her mother didn't have pink hair and certainly not her father or anyone in the family so why did _she _have _pink_ hair?

No one knows. No one. Not even Sakura herself.

"Good morning, Sasuke." He was brought back to reality with the sound of her voice.

"Hn." he replied. Sakura frowned.

"It would've been a lot better if you greeted back with a good morning too, y'know." She pouted.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Good morning, Sakura."

"Much better." She smiled.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto called out even though he was just right behind the pinkette.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. What is it?" Sakura asked, turning around to face him.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who raised a brow.

"Hinata-chan and I are finally going out!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"I'm so happy for you." Sakura smiled.

"Hn."

"Heh, you must be jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't, huh, teme?" Naruto smirked mischievously.

Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and also Sakura's. 17 years old. He was the guy everyone found loud but nonetheless was very cheerful and nice. He's exactly the type of guy that could turn that little frown on your face upside-down.

"Dream on, dobe." Sasuke replied calmly as the blonde's smirk turned into a grin.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so jealous if you actually had the guts to ask Sakura-chan out." He chuckled with satisfaction. Sakura blushed..hard.

"Hn."

"Stop making up stories, you baka." Sakura playfully punched Naruto on the arm as she slightly chuckled.

"But, Sakura-chan! It's true! He's got a real big, secret crush on you!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sasuke as if he was guilty of homicide. Sakura could only shake her head disapprovingly.

XXX

"You're an idiot."

"Heh, like all I said wasn't true. I know you like her. Just ask her out and we can go on double dates and stuff." Naruto grinned.

"I don't like her, you dickhead. I find her _interesting._ I don't have feelings for her."

"Try telling that to someone who hasn't seen you staring at her. Someone who hasn't seen you getting mad whenever a guy approaches her. And try telling that to someone who hasn't witnessed the way you look at her when you're in a conversation together." He smirked with a feeling of victory.

"I don't stare at her. I stare at her _hair_. And I don't get mad when guys go anywhere near her. I just simply want to rip their heads off because I know they're just trying to get her attention. And what do you mean about the way I look at her?"

"Ah, forget it, teme. I know how stubborn Uchihas are so I won't bother arguing with one. Just think about it. And think hard." Naruto said as he walked off to his girlfriend's locker.

"Okay. Today, we will discuss on how to find the factors of polynomials..." Kurenai started as she wrote equations on the board.

Sakura was far too tired to listen to all this. They've discussed it so many times. It was far beyond easy. Hell, it was like 1+1=2 for her so she didn't bother paying attention to any of this crap.

So she decided she'd just observe her fellow classmates. And her eyes just _happened _to land on a certain Uchiha. It really confused her why they were best friends. She thought he hated her for being a fan girl once.

Well, she still liked him now but she wasn't an annoying fan girl anymore. Nuh-uh. She wanted to be unique so she stayed like herself and tried her own ways on catching his attention. But apparently, her hair already did that.

It was back when they were still 8 years old..

_Flashback.._

_Sasuke was once again staring at the pink-haired girl north-east of where he was sitting. Her pink hair kept on attracting his eyes to it. It was very weird. No one has natural pink hair._

_It was finally recess. She was dusting the erasers and Sasuke just finished eating his snacks and entered the room. She saw him of course and started blushing when she noticed him glancing back at her._

"_Uhm. Hello, Sasuke-san."_

"_Hn."_

_She didn't bother on starting up a conversation with him. She knows he'll probably just get annoyed. So she remained quiet and continued dusting the erasers. She didn't notice though that Sasuke was walking towards stopping right in front of her._

"_Is your hair really natural?" he asked calmy raising a brow._

"_Uh-uh. Why do you ask?" she answered as she looked up at him. He was a bit taller than her._

"_It's weird. And you're annoying." Sakura's eyes widened. Did he just say she was annoying? And that her hair was weird?_

"_I am not annoying, you little grumpy-faced meanie! And my hair is not weird! It's natural! Back off!" she yelled at him. At first, he was surprised someone had the nerve of yelling at him then, he smirked._

"_Maybe you're not like others. You're different."_

_She didn't know why but that seemed to make her happy. Ever since that day, they've been having small conversations and started getting a little bit close with each other. Maybe her hair wasn't that bad after all._

_End of Flashback_

"Haruno, are you even listening to what I just said?" Then Sakura was snapped back to reality when her teacher's strict voice rang through her ears.

"Quit daydreaming and answer my question."

Sakura sweat-dropped. What was her question? Oh, why did she have to ask her now of all times?

"Uhm. Sorry, Kurenai-sensei. Come again?"

Kurenai sighed as she massaged her temples with her fingers in annoyance.

"You know I don't like repeating myself. Next time,-"

"She would know the answer even if you won't discuss it to her anyway." A voice from nowhere said.

Who was that you ask? Well, surprisingly. That was..

Sasuke.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Uchiha?" Kurenai asked, raising a brow.

"She asked for that too." He said dully.

"That's it. Haruno, Uchiha. DETENTION."

"What? Why me?"

XXX

"Great, Sasuke. Just great." Sakura said as she walked back and forth the room. There was no teacher in detention and it was only the two of them there.

"Look, Sakura, I know this is sort of my fault but you can't blame me for our bitch of a teacher." Sasuke said. He's only his open self when it was with her. No one knows why. He just was. It was more comfortable when it comes to Sakura.

"What do you mean this was _sort_ _of _your fault? It _is!_ Now, I'm gonna have to explain to my parents! And you know how loud they can get! Urrrghhhh. I hate you for this." She sighed and leaned to a wall and slid down hitting the floor.

He smirked.

"Hey, it's not entirely my fault. If you'd stop daydreaming about me, maybe you could've answered the question." Sasuke answered back.

"Yeah, I guess so." Smirk.

3..

2..

1..

"I mean! –" She quickly stood up and covered her mouth, blushing mad.

Sasuke walked towards her.

"So you _were_ daydreaming about me.." he smirked. They're faces grew closer until she could feel his breath fanning her face.

He couldn't hold back any longer and before he knew it, his lips were pressed against her own. She was surprised at first but then, started kissing back. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth slightly as Sasuke slid his tongue.

Tongues danced as the two fought for dominance. Sasuke won. They soon parted as the need for air became vital.

"Th-that w-was..w-we.." Sakura blushed again. Sasuke smirked. He enjoyed seeing her nervous around him.

"Haruno Sakura, you're pink hair is annoying. I can't resist it." But Sakura was smart enough to read between the lines.

That just meant: "Sakura, I love you."

And he kissed her again to prove it.

THE END

XXX

Author's note: Yeah, that sucked. I know but I just typed what was on my mind. I'm not really much of a writer. I'm more of a reader actually. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

And if you've got anything NOT good to say then keep it to yourself or I'll make your life a living hell.

Kbye.

Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
